dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Infinite Zamasu
|JapName = 無限ザマス |RomName = |AltName = Zamasu's willToei Timelines translated |FirstApp = Anime: "With New Hope!! In Our Hearts Farewell, Trunks" Manga: "Will it be Goku?! or Zamas?!" |Appears in = |Race = Shinjin's will (anime) 3/4 Shinjin-1/4 Saiyan (manga) |Date of death = Age 796 (erased from existence) |FamConnect = Fused Zamasu (prior incarnation) |Date of birth = Age 796 }} Infinite ZamasuFuture Trunks arc artwork is the final incarnation of Zamasu and antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga. In the anime, this being is the surviving will of Fused Zamasu, left over from Fused Zamasu's destruction because of Future Zamasu's immortality. In the manga however it is the mutated/evolved form of Fused Zamasu, which resulted from Future Zamasu's immortality merging Black and Future Zamasu permanently on a cellular level and his regeneration going into overdrive. Appearance Infinite Zamasu appears as an endless number of Zamasu's face in the sky, however the faces are entirely green other than their mouth and eyes which are a reddish white. Interestingly, the visage of Zamasu that appears is his original, unfused, base state, rather than the fused, Super Saiyan Rose' form that Fused Zamasu previously has his body destroyed in. As both Future Zamasu and Goku Black possess the same soul, it appears that this infinite form reflects that. In the manga, Infinite Zamasu retains Fused Zamasu's appearance. Personality Infinite Zamasu in the anime possesses little to no sanity, as he constantly emits insane laughter and is no longer capable of speech. His only goal in whatever remains of his mind from his previous incarnation seems to be to become one with the entire universe and beyond. However, he is still able to display signs of intelligence and awareness, as well as fear. As when Future Zen-Oh begins to destroy him, Infinite Zamasu visibly reacts in horror and then screams in terror as he is erased. However in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, he still retains his sanity and is able to speak with Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time. He is as arrogant as his previous counterpart, declaring him a god that is above his fellow gods. He also demonstrates similar lucidity in the manga, where he specifically states that he can follow Goku and his friends to their present timeline due to owning his own Time Machine before he and his entire timeline is erased by Future Zen-Oh. As in the anime, the only person he fears the most and in fact the only person he has ever run away from is Zen-Oh; he flees in fear when he announces his intent to erase him and the entire timeline. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga In the anime a short time after Fused Zamasu is split in half and seemingly destroyed by Trunks, vanishing into nothingness, Zamasu's will survived as a result of Future Zamasu's immortality and appeared as a large column of dark energy that erupts from the place where he disappeared, growing up into the sky and splitting into multiple beams before taking on a cloud-like form. The cloud then spreads across the surface of the Earth, surrounding it entirely before taking on a sinister appearance with Zamasu's face printed all over it and constantly emitting insane laughter. According to Gowasu, Zamasu cast aside his body and allowed his essence and energy to become the universe itself in order to be order and justice. With Zamasu's essence spreading across the universe, he begins to become one with it. Zamasu's energy was also able to reach the past of the main timeline. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks unleash a combined Kamehameha, Galick Gun and Final Flash, but it had no effect against Zamasu. Continuing the plan his fusees started, Zamasu fires destructive energy waves at the Earth, killing almost all of the survivors and leaving the Earth desolate and ruined, and Zamasu quickly takes over the entire multiverse of Trunks' timeline and begins to invade the present timeline. As Trunks and Mai are soon wracked with grief over the deaths of their friends, it seemed as though Zamasu was seemingly unstoppable. However, Goku then finds the device Zen-Oh gave him and Goku presses the button and, in a instant, Future Zen-Oh appears. Future Zen-Oh looks up to the sky of Zamasu's face and deems him annoying. Declaring that the world needs to be erased, Future Zen-Oh charges his energy and releases a radiant light, which erases the screaming Zamasu along with the consumed multiverse, finally ending his reign of terror as well as preventing his plans from reaching its maximum potential and stopping his attempt to invade the present timeline. Soon after, Whis travels to an alternate timeline to warn the Beerus from said timeline about Zamasu's intentions, preventing Zamasu's plan from being re-created and having Future Trunks and Future Mai travel to that timeline to live there after their world was destroyed. In the manga, after Future Trunks cuts the half-defused Fused Zamasu in half, Goku Black and Future Zamasu seemed to be defused. However, as Future Trunks stabs Goku Black, the latter gets back up and blasts him. He then transforms himself into Fused Zamasu. Future Zamasu appears behind Goku and transforms himself as well and both Future Zamasu and Goku Black individually transform back into Fused Zamasu. They then start beating Goku down and attempted to kill him. However, Vegeta, who had been powered up by his fury as a Super Saiyan Blue kicked Goku out of their grasp and fired Gamma Burst Flash at the two Fused Zamasu's, blowing them into bits. After being blown apart by Vegeta, each piece of the two Fused Zamasu's regrew into more Fused Zamasus. As the army of Zamasus advance toward the heroes, Goku and Vegeta tell Bulma, Trunks, Gowasu and Shin to leave. Zamasu suddenly reveals that it doesn't matter where they go anymore; he learned to time travel from the Supreme Kai of Universe 12 and can now go to any point in time. Goku digs into his pocket to find a Senzu Bean, but instead finds the button to call Zen-Oh. Upon Zen-Oh's appearance, the army of Zamasus instantly freeze in fear. When Goku tells Zen-Oh that they are the ones responsible for what's happening, he deems them annoying and prepares to destroy them along with the entire universe. While the heroes escape via the time machine, the army of Zamasus try to flee, but it does them no good; they are instantly erased along with the entire timeline. Universe Survival Saga Infinite Zamasu appears in a flashback just after Universe 9 got erased and Goku remembered having witnessed the technique by Future Zen-Oh. Other Dragon Ball ''stories ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 During the events of Future Trunks Saga, after Fused Zamasu is defeated, Infinite Zamasu is born and starts assimilating the universes and invades the Time Nest in an attempt to kill the Future Warrior along with the Supreme Kai of Time and Old Kai. Before he tries to kill them however, he asks them if they enjoyed "the show" and if they really think that they are above "the gods". The Supreme Kai of Time then tells Zamasu that his death will always be a part of history, shortly where Zamasu disappears as he is erased by Future Zen-Oh along with the future timeline. Power ;Anime Infinite Zamasu was able to repel a combined blast from Vegeta's Final Flash, Goku's Kamehameha and Future Trunks' Galick Gun without taking any damage. After repelling the attack, he proceeds to blast Earth with huge amounts of energy beams that level the surface of the planet to nothingness. One of these beams attacks the group of survivors. Although it is initially blocked by the three Saiyans, they are overpowered at the end of the blast and are knocked down, albeit successfully protecting Mai, Bulma, Shin, and Gowasu as well as the time machine. The form is also noticeably powerful enough to affect even the present, being visible through a distortion in time in the present and the energy detected by Whis and Beerus far away on their planet. In the end it took Future Zen-Oh himself to defeat this powerful force by erasing the entire multiverse on that timeline completely. This, and his vast power to become the universe, makes him one of the strongest characters in all of Dragon Ball Super, and the strongest fusion character. ;Manga Being a stronger version of Fused Zamasu, Infinite Zamasu is even stronger than any of his predecessors. In this form, Infinite Zamasu's regeneration is so great, he was able to survive being blasted to smithereens and even have said pieces regenerate to form clones of Fused Zamasu. With that being said, Infinite Zamasu's regeneration ability surpasses Cell, Namekians, Garlic Jr., and even Majin Buu's. As even the slightest trace of Infinite Zamasu can reform into several clones. It's also revealed that he can time travel thanks to learning it from the Supreme Kai of Universe 12. Techniques and special abilities *'Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. This power was obtained from Future Zamasu, who wished for it through the Super Dragon Balls. **'Regeneration '- The ability to recover from any injury, even mortal wounds. In the manga Infinite Zamasu's regeneration in this form exceeds his predecessors as to create several versions of himself whenever he is blown to bits, even the slightest trace. ***'Cloning' - Infinite Zamasu was able to use this in the manga, as the more he gets destroyed, even when leaving the slightest trace of him. The more clones of Infinite Zamasu regenerate from those remains. *'Chou Makouhou' - A powerful red mouth energy wave used by Zamasu's will. **'Chou Makouhou Barrage' - An attack where all the heads of the Zamasu's will fire Chou Makouhou at the same time. Zamasu's will used this to decimate the surface of the future timeline's Earth, killing almost all of the survivors. Equipment *'Potara' - In the manga, due to being in the form of Fused Zamasu, Infinite Zamasu possess many Potaras. *'Time Ring' - In the manga, due to being in the form of Fused Zamasu, Infinite Zamasu possess many Time Rings. *'Time Machine' - In the manga Zamasu possess a Time Machine from Universe 12 that he obtained after killing Future Ugg, who had kept it around. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' (DLC) Infinite Zamasu makes his debut in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 in a cinematic cutscene. This version of Infinite Zamasu was based on the anime version. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki *English: [[James Marsters|'James Marsters']] Battles *Infinite Zamasu vs. Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Rage) (anime) *Infinite Zamasu vs. Future Mai (anime) *Infinite Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) (Goku Black) and Infinite Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) (Future Zamasu) vs. Goku (manga) *Infinite Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) (Goku Black) and Infinite Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) (Future Zamasu) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) (manga) *Infinite Zamasu vs. Future Zen-Oh List of characters killed by Infinite Zamasu *Future Yajirobe – Killed by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makousen. (anime) *Haru and Maki – Both are killed by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makousen. (anime) *Future Android 8 – Killed by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makouhou Barrage. (anime) *Future Turtle – Killed by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makouhou Barrage. (anime) *Remaining Future Earthlings – All killed by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makouhou Barrage except for Future Trunks and Future Mai. (anime) Gallery References es:Zamas Infinito Category:Shinjin Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Mutants